


And In This, She Will Obey Him

by NothingSoDivine



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Apologies, Chapter 129 spoilers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I slide really heavily into 1800’s diction when I’m tired so it works out well, Letters, WUZZLES!, not much else to it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingSoDivine/pseuds/NothingSoDivine
Summary: Shortly after the scandal regarding Earl Phantomhive, Elizabeth Midford receives a letter.Beware massive spoilers for chapter 129 of the manga
Relationships: Elizabeth Midford & Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	And In This, She Will Obey Him

**Author's Note:**

> one last warning for spoilers
> 
> ok cool
> 
> my 4am brain started drafting the letter in this, in all its Austen pastiche glory, and I had to write it down so I wouldn’t lose it, and then by the time I was done the letter I had the rest of the fic in my head too so boom there we go it’s a whole fic

"Letter for you, miss."

"Thank you," Elizabeth replied absently, attention already caught by the letter itself. The address was written in a childish, unfamiliar hand, but the paper was of fine quality; it was sealed with a plain round stamp, without so much as an initial to identify it.

Alight with curiosity, Lizzie made her way upstairs, where she could perch on a window-seat and read the mysterious letter in peace. Her father was in his office, her mother in the drawing-room, and Edward was, for the moment, out; she would be undisturbed for the time being. She had hardly sat down before she was breaking the wax seal and unfolding the letter. What she found, written in an elegant, horribly familiar hand, was this:

> Dear Elizabeth—
> 
> I must begin, I think, with an apology. I owe you that much, at least. From the bottom of my heart, from the depths of my soul, from every fibre of my being— I am sorry for deceiving you. I shall ask of you no forgiveness, for we both know I deserve none; I ask only that you read this apology, and remember it. I am sorry. I have caused you great suffering, and I wish it could be undone.
> 
> I know it is not my place to ask anything at all of you, let alone more, but nevertheless, I will. I have grown to care for you deeply, and thus I must warn you— be on your guard. There is likely more at play here than you or I yet understand; I must beg of you, for your own sake, and that of your family, and perhaps even the sake of England itself— be cautious. Do not trust any one of these circumstances, Lizzie; I know it has never been my right, but even so, I fear for you. Do not trust my brother merely for who he is. I know the temptation must be powerful, but please, Lizzie— do not give him your trust until he has earned it. Keep your wits about you and your swords at hand, and be prepared for things to change again, as quickly as they've done before. I cannot ask this of you, but still I must implore you to protect yourself. Three years can change a person dramatically; I know it very well. I cannot bear to think that you might come to harm at the hands of someone you failed to realize no longer cared for you. Be wary of him; your life is worth your protection. Fear him as a stranger; pay attention. You are clever enough to find out the truth, and wise enough to understand it. Let that wisdom rule your heart, lest you choose a path which leads only to further misery.
> 
> I shall have one of my dear servants address this letter, in hopes it may reach you uninhibited. I fear my own hand would be recognized at once; for both our sakes, I cannot risk it. I pray this will be the last lie I must ever tell you.
> 
> Do not forgive me, Elizabeth; only grieve with me for the pain I have caused you. You have my apology, and with it my love.
> 
> Yours most humbly,
> 
> The Former Earl of Phantomhive

There was a single round mark in the signature, where a drop of water had made the ink bleed.

"Lizzie? What's that you've got there?"

Lizzie looked up, hastily folding the letter shut. "What, this?" she asked, blinking hard to clear the mist from her eyes and summoning her sunniest smile. "Nothing, really. A letter from a friend." She slipped it into her pocket.

Edward gave her a curious look. "Are you all right?"

Lizzie let her smile ease. "I'm fine, brother," she said gently. It came out sounding sadder than she meant it to, but Edward seemed to understand.

"Mother wants you in the drawing room," he said. "Shall I tell her you'll be a minute more?"

"Yes, thank you," Lizzie whispered, and watched her brother turn and go. The single page of the letter in her pocket seemed far too heavy; she took it out, turned it over in her hand. _Do not forgive me, Elizabeth._

She slipped the letter back into her pocket, set her shoulders, and headed downstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not involved in the fandom so I don’t know the general opinion on Lizzie but I like her and I’m not afraid to say so
> 
> if you think you can avoid spoiling chapter 129 for the people who haven’t read it, [come join my Discord server](http://www.nothingsodivine.carrd.co). or if you can’t avoid spoiling it, email me instead. same link, multiple options. fun stuff! (please let me know if the link is broken, that would be so embarrassing)


End file.
